hypothetical_winter_stormsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Great Blizzard Of 2020
The Great Blizzard Of 2020 was severe winter storm which produced atleast 9 to 35 feet of snow. The system started as Invest 98P on December 24, 2019...early on the morning of December 25 the system strengthened as it moved through by that point record low temputare waters...with some areas being as cold a -45F ... the system quickly grew into a weak Nor' Easter by the afternoon hours of December 25, which lead the National Weather Service to issue a Winter Weather Advisory for allu of the US West Coast...early on the morning of December 26 the storm became a Category 2 (Notable) Nor' Easter and a Category 1 (Weak) Winter Storm, resulting in the NWS issuing a large Winter Storm Warining for Northwestern Oregon all of Washington and Northern California and also the California Mountians...it wasn't until the storm moved on shore on December 27 for the first Blizzard Watch to be issued...on December 27 the storm rapidly strengthened to a Category 2 (Notable) Winter Storm, and also achieved Category 4 (Severe) Nor' Easter status... a PDS Blizzard Watch and a Wind Chill Warning were issued from Western Idaho to Northern and Western Iowa...the NWS SPC also highlighted a Enhanced Risk of Severe Weather with a 10% chance of tornadoes, strong-violent...Tornado Watch 1 was issued at 4PM on December 27 for Texas Panahanndle, Western Texas and Eastern New Mexico, and was related to the winter storm... a EF4 wedge caused Moderate damage to Armarillo, Texas and Canadian, Texas...early on the morning hours of December 28 The Weather Channel named it "Winter Storm Jonas" the same name as a strong winter storm from 2016...the storm also grew into a Category 3 winter storm around this point, and a PDS Blizzard Warning was now in effect for western Iowa and southern Iowa...later that morning a EF5 violent tornado tore through Hattiesburg, Mississippi...the NWS SPC issued a High Risk of Severe Thunderstorms in the 1630Z outlook with strong tornadoes and large hail being the main concerns, by the evening hours of December 28 record breaking wind reported were as high a 152.7 MPH (St. Louis International Airport, Missouri at 2:32:19 PM Central Daylight Time) PDS Tornado Watch 8 was also issued around this point...early on the morning hours of December 29 the winter storm quickly grew into a Category 4 (Severe) Winter Storm...with reported snow in Chicago, Illinois to be 12 inches at around 7:00 AM...by this time the NWS SPC outlook put a high risk for Severe Weather for all of the Gulf Coast with a EF3 tornado tore through Tallahassee, Florida into Jacksonville, Florida...and also with a EF2 tornado in Orlando into Miami, Florida...later that day at around 2:00 PM the winter storm went down all the way strechting towards Shreveport, Louisiana with a less than a half inch of snow in Shreveport, Louisiana...early on the morning hours of December 30 the winter storm was in Little Rock, Arkansas with 3-10 inches of snow fell in Little Rock, Arkansas, and with 5 inches of ice there as well, by this time The Weather Channel said there was wind gusts of 70 MPH or higher in St. Louis, Missouri...later that evening the NWS SPC outlook was no Severe Thunderstorms at this point so far...early on the morning hours of December 31 New Year's Eve Day the winter storm moved into Memphis, Tennessee with 12 inches of snow or more in Memphis, Tennessee the Weather Channel said with wind gust up to 70 MPH in the Downtown area. Later that day at around 2:00 PM the winter storm grew into a Category 5 (Extreme) Winter Storm and a Category 4 (Severe) Winter Storm and moved into Nashville, Tennessee with snow 12-14 inches and with 10 inches of ice and schools in Nashville, Tennessee were closed for 6 weeks due to the ice...this is a wip... Category:Future Winter Events Category:Blizzards